The General's Man
by obasan45
Summary: Koyu/Shuei. Yaoi, nothing graphic. Through a harmless prank, Koyu gets a new perspective on Shuei.


**Title : The General's Man**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating** : **T**

**Genre : Humour/Angst (a little)**

**Warnings : Yaoi**

**Pairing : ****Koyu/Shuei**

**Summary : Through** **a harmless prank, Koyu gets a new perspective on Shuei. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

Koyu stared at the young face before him.  
_He doesn't even look old enough to be in the army!_

Koyu frowned, biting his lip. He couldn't believe that Shuei would send this boy to watch over him.  
Firstly, it was only a three-day assignment.  
Secondly, why would Shuei think that he needed anyone to watch over him?  
Thirdly, why send someone barely out of his diapers?  
Most importantly, Shuei hadn't mentioned a word about this arrangement before he left Kyo.

Unless, of course, it was some elaborate prank of Shuei's. Koyu decided to go along with it. He leaved through the documents in his hands to find the boy's name.  
B-I-J-I-N.  
_BEAUTY_?

Koyu looked at the boy again.  
_Yes, he's a beauty. But what a name to be saddled with!_

Koyu settled Bijin in, showed him where the teapot and teacups were, and set him up at the table and chair at the side of Koyu's office. All throughout, Koyu felt the boy's eyes on him. In turn studying his eyes, nose, mouth, ear, neck, and heavens knows what else! Koyu has had ample experience, having been ogled at lustily by countless court officials, but this was different. The boy's gaze was dispassionate, almost clinical.

Koyu ate his lunch absently.  
_If nothing else, this Bijin is useful. He brought lunch. He made decent tea. He led me to the lavatory and discreetly waited outside .Now THAT is refreshing! With what is going around on the grapevine, everyone is trying to look inside my pants!  
Bijin's a good boy. He's polite. He doesn't speak unless spoken to. HE'S STILL WATCHING ME!_

Koyu had an idea. Maybe it would help if he were to engage the boy in conversation. As the only topic Koyu and Bijin had in common was Shuei, Koyu started to talk about General Ran.

The change in Bijin was immediate. Bijin was entranced. Koyu blushed self-consciously and stopped talking.

"No, no, please, Assistant Secretary Li, please don't stop talking about General Ran!"

Koyu asked cautiously,  
"And … why not?"

"Because Assistant Secretary Li looks really beautiful when talking about General Ran."

Koyu flushed a deep red.  
_What on EARTH is this?_

For the rest of the work day, Koyu said nothing at all.

The next morning, Koyu noticed that Bijin was looking down. He felt bad about ignoring the boy the day before.  
_I can't believe myself! He's only a kid, afterall._

Koyu knew exactly how to rectify the situation. He talked about Shuei._  
This is bizarre! Bijin is happily entranced again!  
_Koyu smiled in sudden understanding._  
This kid must have a crush on his General!  
_Koyu shrugged good-naturedly._  
If it's just to humour a Shuei-smitten kid … well, why not?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Koyu watched as Shuei ate the sixth manju. It never failed to amaze him just how many manju Shuei can put away.  
_Shuei's appetite for manju is about on par with his appetite for sex.  
_Koyu smiled as he recalled Shuei's return from his three-day assignment the night before.

[**FLASHBACK**]

**Koyu awoke to a throbbing against his thigh.  
"Shuei? You're home."**

"**Koyu, I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm about to burst!"**

**Koyu chuckled drowsily.  
"So. You've been good. Alright, three days' worth."**

**Koyu curled his fingers around Shuei. Shuei groaned.  
"Hmmm, looks like you need a quick-fix first."  
Koyu slithered down the length of Shuei's torso.**

Shuei had trouble swallowing his manju.  
_What is he thinking of to have an expression like that?  
If Koyu doesn't stop looking this sexy …_

Koyu did stop, much to Shuei's disappointment.

"Shuei, isn't it time you told me what's it all about?"

"Huh? What's WHAT all about?"

Koyu sighed.  
"B-I-J-I-N"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Koyu became more and more concerned. He had never seen Shuei this angry. In fact, he had never seen Shuei angry before. As Shuei dressed in silence, Koyu had tried to convince him that it must have been some sort of prank, that Bijin must have been put up to it by some of Shuei's immediate subordinates, that a new recruit wouldn't dare attempt something like this on his own, that Bijin was really a nice boy.

All to no avail. Shuei had left directly for the army camp, without even stopping to make any excuse to His Highness for not attending the morning meeting.

Koyu dressed quickly. He will have to skip the morning meeting too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shuei stared at the fifteen-feet-high mural of Koyu.  
_That expression. That's the exact same expression Koyu had this morning._

Shuei felt a cold knot in his belly._  
That expression. That was for this boy, this Bijin._

Shuei's mouth tasted bitter. His lips twisted derisively._  
So this is what jealousy tastes like._

Shuei turned to look at the artist curled up at the foot of the wall mural, sleeping soundly, oblivious to the commotion he had caused in the mess-hall. Shuei looked at the boy's face. An angel's face. A face he wanted to beat to a pulp.

Koyu took in the painting, the sleeping Bijin, Shuei's expression.  
Shuei's expression!  
Koyu's heart wrenched.  
_The words! I've got to get Shuei to read the words!_

Koyu threw his arms around Shuei and whispered desperately into Shuei's ear. Koyu had no idea how many minutes passed before he got through to Shuei. Finally, Shuei turned to the mural.

Splashed across the top of the painting, above Koyu's head, in huge lettering, were the words, "**The General's Man**", and in smaller lettering, next to Koyu's elbow, "**Lost in Thoughts of the General**".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shuei put his official seal on the document, a back-dated bogus commission to paint a mural in the mess-hall. This document is the thing that will save Bijin from being charged with vandalism and destruction of army property. Shuei couldn't let Bijin go into the lock-up, not with a face like that. He had discussed it with Koyu, and Koyu had come up with the idea for the bogus commission.

Shuei waited till his aide left the office. He turned to Koyu and smiled ruefully.  
"That seals it, Koyu, now I'm officially a laughing stock."

Koyu put his arms around Shuei and squeezed him hard.  
"You're a great man, Shuei."  
He looked deep into the violet eyes.  
"I am proud to be The General's Man."

Shuei broke off the kiss, flushed and gasping.  
"We've got to stop. This is not your office. These soldiers have no qualms about spying on us."

Shuei peeled his body off Koyu's reluctantly. He leaned against the table for support, grateful that his thick court robes hid his arousal from spying eyes. Koyu wasn't so fortunate. His outfit was less concealing, and he was better endowed to begin with.

"Koyu, sit down behind the desk!"

Koyu flushed, stumbling round the table to sit in Shuei's chair.  
_Think_ _of something else! Talk about something! Something safe. Like Bijin._

"Can they hear what we say?"

Shuei shook his head.

"Shuei, Bijin is talented. He hates being in the army. If I can get him commissions, to do portraits, then …"

"What? No, not yet, Koyu. He needs discipline. He's got to learn that he can't just do something on a whim. Just because the inspiration came to him when he heard some soldiers refer to you as 'The General's Man' when you last visited the camp, doesn't mean that he can give in to his obsession. He has no idea about consequences. A couple of years in the army would be good for him. Don't worry, Koyu, I'll keep an eye on him."

Getting no response from Koyu, Shuei, who had been keeping his gaze averted from Koyu in an attempt to keep carnal thoughts at bay, turned to look at Koyu.

Koyu looked like he was about to laugh.  
"Shuei, do you realize what we sound like? PARENTS!"

They both laughed.

Laughing was good. Koyu felt the tightness in the pit of his abdomen easing. He supposed it would be the same for Shuei.  
"Feel better, Shuei?"

Shuei nodded.

"Shuei …"  
Koyu paused.  
"Shuei, have you ever thought about that, being parents? I'm grateful to Lord Reishin for adopting me, and some day, not right now of course, but some day, I would like to do the same for some kid."

Koyu glanced at Shuei, trying to gauge his reaction.  
_He's smiling. No, he's grinning!_

"I'd much rather have YOUR children, Koyu!"

Koyu straightened up in his chair, and looked at his lover quizzically.  
"Uh, Shuei, you DO know how babies are made, don't you?"

Koyu blinked at Shuei in his best idiot fashion.  
"Or perhaps you haven't noticed that I'm a man?"

"It would be difficult to miss your manhood, Koyu!"

"Idiot!"  
Koyu laughed.  
"So. What DO you mean by having my children?"

Shuei's face became serious.  
"There are women who provide such services for a fee, for people who are not able to bear children, for whatever reason."  
Shuei's tone was cautious, tentative.

It was a while later before Koyu was able to speak.  
"I can't believe you have actually thought about this. But why only my children, Shuei? What about yours?"

Shuei shrugged.  
"I would rather our children turn out like you."

"And what's wrong with you?"

"For starters, I'm chronically unfaithful. Also, like today, I'm not even bright enough to save Bijin."

Koyu reached across the table and took Shuei's hand in his own.  
"Shuei, don't. Please don't. Don't beat yourself up like this."

Shuei's hand twitched. Koyu squeezed it.  
"It doesn't matter, Shuei. It's your kindness that saved Bijin, and your sacrifice in ruining your reputation for commissioning a mural of your 'Man' for the camp mess-hall."

"It's your reputation too, Koyu. Now, Assistant Secretary Li's 'Lost in Thoughts of the General" expression is there for all to see. I can only imagine what Lord Reishin is going to say when he hears about this. I can't have it painted over yet, not for a year at least, to make the commission story stick."

Shuei paused.

"Koyu, I saw what my father's infidelity did to my mother. I'm the only one that took after my father. At least so far, Ryuren's too young to tell how he'd turn out. That's why I never married, Koyu, I was aware that I couldn't commit. That's also why I only slept with professionals, they know how to prevent pregnancies."

With his hand still in Koyu's, but not looking at him, Shuei continued.

"With you, I was so certain that I could commit. You have to believe me, Koyu, I wouldn't have started a relationship with you otherwise. I never meant to hurt you."

Koyu, watching Shuei's averted face, saw the tears roll down and fall to the ground.

"But it turned out I was wrong. Like you said, Koyu, a leopard can't change its spots. I don't want any children. I don't want my son to grow up like me."

Koyu stood up and went around the table to stand before Shuei.

"Koyu, I'm sorry."

Koyu held Shuei's face in his hands.  
"Hush, Shuei. I have no regrets."  
He pressed his cheek against Shuei's.  
"I'm happy to be your man, General Ran."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reishin had braced himself for this moment. He had heard enough gossip about the scandalous "The General's Man" to make it necessary to personally view it. And needless to say, it was also _necessary_ that Kijin accompanied him.

Shuei watched, in cold sweat, as Reishin and Kijin stepped through the doorway of the mess-hall ahead of him.  
_I wish_ _Koyu_ _were_ _here_!  
Shuei saw the two backs stiffen, saw Reishin's knees buckle, saw Kijin instinctively reaching out an arm to support his lover.

"Get me the artist. Now, Shuei."

Shuei looked at Reishin's face. It was perfectly composed now. It was the usual cold, mildly mocking, inscrutable Minister of Personnel. Some say Reishin's face was harder to read than that of his masked lover.  
_I'll be damned if I'll let Lord Reishin do anything to Bijin._

Bijin was summoned.

Reishin stepped up to Bijin.  
"Do you accept private commissions?"

**[The End]**

**

* * *

****Notes**:

**(1) Shuei's inability to stay faithful to Koyu is first mentioned in the Twin Irises. It is also the central idea in Within Five Feet and Taken Cold. In Taken Cold, this issue of Shuei's infidelity becomes about as "resolved" as it will ever be.**

**(2) This story is post Taken Cold, but Shuei's guilt is still there. I guess it can't ever really go away, not while Shuei's "lapses" continues.**


End file.
